


Breeding Ground: Fulfilling Needs

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [102]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After being rescued from from a hostile alien dimension, Gwen Tennyson thanks her two saviors, Harry Potter and Kara Zor-El. First posted as July 6th, 2017 as part of Supergirl month.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Gwen Tennyson, Harry Potter/Kara Zor-El
Series: Breeding Ground [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Fulfilling Needs

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 6th, 2017 as part of Supergirl Month. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Fulfilling Needs(Kara Zor-El/Supergirl from Justice League Unlimited and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10)**

* * *

“I’m glad you’re awake.”

This sentence cut through the unconscious state of Gwen Tennyson. She noticed the walls which were dark and smooth without any blemishes. Thick red curtains covered the windows in the room they were stored in. The carpet was as red as the curtain. Gwen noticed her clothes lying down on the floor.

A blonde woman stood at the end of the bed. She had to be in her late teens or maybe very early twenties if Gwen had to guess. The bright blue eyes and golden hair stunned the woman. Her beautiful face with a perfectly shaped nose, high cheek bones, wide expressive eyes, and very expressive lips shined out towards her. Gwen found herself very enamored by the women. The red tank top and jean shorts drew Gwen’s attention into the woman’s beautiful body. A slight flush came from Gwen’s cheeks when she realized she wore nothing other than a bathrobe.

“Who are you?” Gwen asked. “Where am I?”

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” Kara said. “I’m one of the last surviving members of a race of aliens known as Kryptonians. And you have been brought here because you were attacked and poisoned by one of the aliens who escaped the Phantom Zone.”

This statement caused Gwen some confusion. Kara smiled at her.

“It’s a dimension of some of the worst alien fugitives in the universe. They’re not nice or pleasant…thankfully for you, we just happened to be in the area. We’ve given you the antidote to the poison.”

Foggy memories came back to Gwen at being caught off guard. It was sloppiness she could not deny happening. Gwen could have kicked herself hard for being so deliberately sloppy.

‘Damn it, you’re supposed to be better than this,’ Gwen cursed to herself. ‘You got attacked by…whatever this thing is.’

Gwen tried to rise up only to feel a slight feeling of dizziness. The girl, Kara, put a gentle hand to her cheek.

“We’ve given you the antidote,” Kara said. “You’ll be fine…providing you give the proper payment.”

A slight amount of annoyance spread through Gwen’s face. They cured her and now expected payment in return. “Sorry, I’m a bit strapped for cash, so if you don’t mind, I would like to….”

Kara silenced Gwen with a kiss. Her sarcasm faded away to Kara’s perfect lips pressed over hers. Gwen envisioned this girl being a great kisser. The shine from her body, the warmth of her skin, all of it intoxicated the teenager. She was no novice in kissing other women and making them feel really good.

The kiss deepened. Kara ran her nail down Gwen’s back and sat her up. Her hands roamed endlessly against her body. Her hand reached over and slid back the panties of the sultry redhead. Gwen threw her hips up with a lustful murmur coming from her body.

“You’re hungry,” Kara said. “I can feel it. You have needs that aren’t being fulfilled.”

Gwen could not believe what was happening and more importantly, she could not believe she let Kara do something like this. Her bra came unclipped. Kara took her breasts and squeezed them. Gwen’s light hungry murmuring went on through. Kara rubbed her tongue against the edge of Gwen’s month.

“You’re not being fulfilled properly,” Kara said. “But, I can help you, sweetheart.”

She cupped Gwen’s breast and moved in to suck the heroine’s nipple. Kara’s fingers brushed down Gwen’s belly and then slip down her panties.

“You’re wet,” Kara said. “You want this, don’t you?”

Kara turned over her shoulder. The grin barely could be hidden. “She’s ready.”

The god of a man entering the room made Gwen’s entire mind go haywire with lust. The redhead looked at his body. Dark hair which stuck up with the right amount of messiness, green eyes, and a sculpted, manly face, thick muscular shoulders and chest. Gwen looked down past his bare chest to his abs, and then to the organ underneath. Kara reached over to grab him.

“This is my mate, Harry,” Kara said.

“Hello, Gwen,” Harry said.

“How did you know my name?” Gwen asked.

Harry grinned while Kara jerked his cock off and licked the head off, getting it nice a ready.

“You took me in a dazed state after you had poisoned.”

That made a lot of sense to be honest. Gwen followed the progress of Kara’s mouth sliding all the way down Harry’s cock head and down to the base of his cock. Hunger and lust increased. Gwen’s fingers played with her body as these emotions came through.

“Time for your payment.”

Gwen followed the progress of Harry’s big thick cock sliding out of Kara’s mouth. There was no way she could fit such a monster down her throat. Gwen moved over and cupped the underside of the big cock. She worked with it just as much.

Lust increased with Kara feeling up Gwen’s perfect body. She watched as the teenager was about ready to bring her mouth around her.

“Just ease on into it,” Harry advised. “And pretty soon it will be as natural as breathing.”

Gwen’s sixteen year old mouth took Harry’s big cock. The juicy redhead ensnared his cock between her perfectly tight lips and sucked on him. Gwen gripped the underside of Harry’s big balls and gave them a very supple squeeze. She worked back and took more of his cock inside of her.

A loud smacking sound indicated Harry went deep into Gwen’s mouth. She gagged briefly. Kara reached up to grab the back of Gwen’s head and help her take the cock down her throat like a pull.

“She’s a good cocksucker isn’t she?” Kara asked. “A nice tight mouth that’s perfect for your big cock.”

Harry agreed with his wife’s sentiments. Gwen’s warm and wet mouth enveloped and released Harry’s engorged prick. The deeper the sorcerer shoved it in, the more she reacted to the sucking. Gwen reached up to cup Harry’s balls and weigh the size of them.

“They’re nice and big,” Kara said. “And they have enough cum for not only your pretty little mouth, but your sweet little cunt, and mine…and who knows…maybe Harry will blow a load in your sexy ass as well.”

Kara punctuated these words by digging her fingers deep inside of Gwen’s scorching hot pussy and working her over. Gwen’s muscles flexed against Kara. The sexy blonde alien spanked the ass of the gorgeous redhead alien. The sound of hand smacking against flesh made her jiggle.

“She likes you spanking her,” Harry groaned.

“Oh, does she?”

Another spank made Gwen yelp in delight and push her mouth around Harry. She wondered what his cum would taste like. Gwen never tasted another boy’s cum, a couple of girls, but never a boy. Then again, Harry was no boy, he was all man getting this cock driven into her warm mouth. Each slap of his balls reminded Gwen how full they were. She had to grab them tightly and tug on them the further Harry pushed them into her.

Harry slammed into the mouth of the eager teenage girl. He pushed in and then directly out to feel Gwen’s mouth. He touched the back of her full red hair. Those eyes filled with lust which only made Harry want to drive himself deeper inside of her perfect mouth.

It all came with Harry’s cum as a rush into the back of Gwen’s mouth. He held onto the back of Gwen’s head and repeatedly hammered her mouth. Gwen cupped his balls and sucked on his member to receive the full blast of his cum.

Despite her inexperience, Gwen held on for the ride and did not waste a single drop. Harry drove his big cock deep into the back of her throat to finish emptying his balls the rest of the way. Something about this little encounter felt just right as far as Gwen had been concerned

“Harry,” Gwen said in a breathy voice .

Kara kissed Gwen again and took some of her husband’s cum from the mouth of the younger girl. She lured Gwen onto the bed. Harry’s touches only lit Kara up. She was as nude as the other two lovers, and Harry enjoyed the touches of her smooth body.

“Get her ready,” Harry said. “While I treat you.”

Several soft butterfly kisses came on Gwen’s ribcage and then down past her stomach before Kara nestled in between Gwen’s thighs. A vibrating tongue worked some delicious motions. Gwen’s hips jerked up to make Kara taste her. She tried to vocalize the need to have more of this older girl’s oral attentions. No sounds came out other than soft moans.

Kara understood what Gwen wanted without even hearing the words. She proceeded to treat Gwen to a very powerful tongue lashing. Her rotating tongue moved down Gwen’s very warm slit and then passed between her thighs. Kara moved up and around to keep licking her.

While this went on, Harry explored some well-traveled ground. Kara’s body always made him move in with a stunning alluring. His thick cock came closer to her.

Twelve inches of well-formed male endowment slid past Kara’s warm lips and into her very hungry pussy. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and then drove himself into her once again. Some loud smacks came as Harry worked his way through Kara’s lubricated core.

“You’re always the best, babe,” Harry said. “But, I’m sure this tight piece of pussy you got me is going to be just as well.”

It had been fortune that they got to the girl to save her, and now she was in their debt. She was extremely beautiful with an intoxicating aura. Kara licked her pussy. These actions caused a whimpering to come from her.

Gwen lost it, lost it all. She could only focus on the top of Kara’s head while the older woman used her mouth to bring Gwen pleasure. She heard Harry go inside Kara. Gwen came to one conclusion.

‘Oh, god, I want that. I need that.’

Kara grinned while also enjoying the feeling of Harry buried deep inside of her. They performed the familiar dance that made them feel good and rested. She could hear Gwen’s lustful moans, smell the arousal, taste it, and just feel how wet she was. And she could see it as well. All of Kara’s senses pointed to one thing.

This girl needed a big cock in the worst way, buried in her cunt. She needed Harry inside of her, until she could take no more. Gwen needed to cum again and again, until she blacked out before Harry buried his seed into her untainted womb.

“You want his cock,” Kara whispered. “I don’t blame you. It’s thick, and big…it always feels like you’re full…but you want to see if you can get just a little bit more. It’s intoxicating.”

Kara waited for her own orgasm to cum to an apex. She made out with Gwen’s hot pussy and made her dance up.

Harry groaned, his wife’s tendency to drag other women into their bed and present them to him might have been one of her best qualities. He slammed into Kara’s clutching quim.

“As much as I want your cum,” Kara breathed. “She needs it more…just like your cock.”

Kara could always suck his hard cock after he finished inside of Gwen and ride him again until the sun came up. Harry pulled himself out of Kara.

“Sweetie, today is your lucky day,” Kara said. “Your sex life will never be the same. Kiss all other men good bye….and all of your toys…well they’re just cheap manufactured plastic compared to this work of art…it fills you, and makes you sore, but you can’t give it up.”

The hot rubbing of her pussy caused Gwen to close all of it. She thought she would pass out from Kara’s rubbing. Gwen Tennyson never had felt so helpless, and yet so happy at the same time.

“Are you ready?”

Harry’s question came in a low voice and made Gwen shudder.

“I need it,” she said. “I need it more than life itself.”

“Your pussy won’t want anything else ever inside of it.”

The first few inches made Gwen wonder how the hell she was going to take it. The power radiating off of him combined with powerful hands gripping and caressing her body made Gwen want to do her best to try. She pushed her thighs apart and received more of this cock just deep inside of her.

Harry pushed into the tight snug pussy of the teenager underneath him. Gwen pushed her hips up to meet Harry. He was all over her very tight, sexy body like there was no tomorrow. His length pushed deeper inside of Gwen. The further he pushed in, the more his balls smacked against her skin.

Kara hovered up over the bed just in time to watch her husband’s work. The Girl of Steel cupped her breasts and felt them up. She most certainly had matured over the past couple of years. Perhaps, not to Galatea or Power Girl levels, but Kara’s maturity could not be denied.

She watched as Gwen tried as hard to take as much of Harry’s cock into her snatch. Kara rubbed her nipples and moved in to touch in between her legs. It relieved some of the tension Harry would fire back with later. One look down at Gwen’s face screwed up with pleasured just told Kara one thing.

‘Yep, she’s hooked.’

Harry aimed his cock for Gwen’s snug opening and buried more of his length inside of her. Her walls ensnared and released him several times. He could feel her body sizing up and preparing to take as much cock inside of her as humanly possible.

She came and boy did she ever came. Gwen did not know it was possible to get this wet. The obscene amounts of lubrication coming through her made Harry push just a little bit more of his pulsing prick inside.

“You’ve never really gotten yourself off until you had Harry inside of you.”

“No, you haven’t,” Harry said. “You want more, baby girl?”

“Mmm, hmm,” Gwen said. “Give me more than I can handle.”

“Dangerous words.”

The sexy tone to Harry’s voice made Gwen jump off of the bed. More of his cock smashed inside of her wet center. She pulled up and then out of him. Harry buried his hard cock inside of Gwen with a few more fluid pushes. She received the brunt end of his big swollen prick.

“Take me, “Gwen practically begged him. “Oh, god!”

Her whimpering increased and Harry rode her wet pussy all the way to the edge. Their bodies pressed together with Gwen trying to grab onto Harry and push him further in. Her perfect legs were as soft as silk when rubbing against Harry in a vein to gain some kind of control.

Inexperienced emotions flooded through Gwen’s mind when taking as much of Harry inside of her as possible. His big cock stuck inside of her. She took him fully and utterly.

She never wanted Harry to stop. At the same time, the Anodite did not know how much more she could take. Her body discharged warm energy which Harry drank in.

“You’re too much,” Gwen said.

“No,” Harry said. “I’m everything you ever wanted. Because your inner nature wants to breed with the most powerful of them all.”

Gwen could not deny this fact at all. Harry pushed down into her on the bed and rocked her entire world. The bed almost wobbled. Gwen feared being put through it and at the same time welcomed for it.

She was part of whatever world Harry and Kara created. Gwen’s eyes flooded over the deeper Harry plunged inside. The deeper Harry went, the further he stretched Gwen out.

All of her dreams came true in one cascading orgasm. Harry slammed down into Gwen and made her pussy sing out for more. His rod pierced Gwen’s warm vice of a pussy. Harry grabbed her and pushed down into her again.

“You want my cum now?” Harry asked.

“YES!” Gwen cried out.

Harry penetrated her warm pussy. His balls sized up and were about ready to seed her. Gwen would join their growing collective, some of the most attractive women throughout the furthest reaches of the universe. Harry planted himself deeper inside of her.

His load drove deep inside of her warm pussy. Gwen rose up and milked Harry. Her eyes saw entire solar systems the further Harry pushed into her.

The feeling of release felt really good. Harry discharged his cum deep inside of the newest member of their group. Gwen took the payment required for saving her life with added interest.

“Another one joins,” Kara said.

She made sure to taste Harry’s hard cock after he pulled out of Gwen who had been passed out on the bed. The warm lips ensnared Harry. Harry groaned when green eyes met blue eyes. Kara gave him a blowjob to end all blowjobs which brought his cock to full interest.

“Now, where did we leave off?”

Kara decided to climb on top of Harry. Both hovered slightly off of the bed. Kara’s juicy curves pressed against Harry’s body. He cupped her breasts, jigging them in his hand. Kara smiled.

“One day, I’ll kick Karen or Tea’s ass in this department,” Kara joked.

“Don’t be upset, they’re nice, and you rock that mini-skirt very nicely,” Harry said.

“True.”

The two joined together with Kara’s moist pussy dropping down onto Harry’s. She rode him with everything she had, and soon he would give her as much in return. Harry’s hands worshipped her naked body to encourage Kara’s bouncing on his cock while hovering above the bed.

“Gives her a nice show when she recovers,” Kara said with a wink.

Her body pushed down onto Harry’s cock with grace. Harry settled in for the long haul as Kara reinforced the fact while she was Alpha Female of their pack, and not just because of seniority either. Her pussy worked his huge prick deeper and faster.

Kara filled herself up with Harry and allowed her first orgasm to spread through her. It would not be the last tonight, or rather this weekend.

_‘Thank Rao for three day weekends.’_

**End.**


End file.
